


I'd come back for you

by naewriteshopefully



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naewriteshopefully/pseuds/naewriteshopefully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'd come back for you." Raven knows Clarke means every word. So no, she can't ignore her words. (Set during season one.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd come back for you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The 100. Now that that's been announced, enjoy reading.

_I'd come back for you._

Raven paused and spared a glance up.

Those were just words.

The mechanic returns back to her work and tries erasing Clarke's words from her mind.

But Raven knows Clarke means every word. The blonde would come back for her. Despite their relationship with Finn, both girls managed to become friends—best friends if Raven was being honest.

_So no,_ Raven couldn't ignore her words.

She fixes herself in the drop-ship, the heat and Clarke's words making her uncomfortable. "Thanks."

"You don't have to thank me for caring about you," Clarke breathes. Metal clinks against metal as she throws down another tool. The blonde holds back, afraid if she goes too far she'll push Raven away. "I'll always come back."

Raven lifts an eyebrow at the stir she feels. She was feeling sentimental like Monty and Jasper. Oddly, the mechanic didn't mind. It was nice to feel something other than anxiety.

But all too soon, she clears her throat and thoughts.

Back to work—they have to save their friends.

"Alright Princess, your making me feel all mushy and shit." She lifts her hand. "Pass me the next one."

Clarke laughs.

_**The End  
** _

_Thanks for reading!  
_


End file.
